Robo-Warrior
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Inspired by 'RoboCop'. When Max is in a fatal accident, he is given a robotic body and it comes with state of the art fighting tools, computer programs and all sorts of stuff. But when Max begins solving his own failed attempted murder, he must hunt them down and destroy them. But who's in control? Max or his robotic body? Dedicated to Animation Universe 2005 and Master of Stories!
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Guess who saw the new 'RoboCop' movie yesterday? Yes, me! While I was watching it, I came up with this idea for a cool story! A 'Kung fu Panda' RoboCop story! This stars Animation Universe 2005's characters, Max, Musaki, and Arizona. And Master of Stories' characters, Saori and Akashi. So this is dedicated to them. Keep in mind, in this story, Max is sixteen and Saori is seventeen. Enjoy!**

Max was in the training room, getting ready to go through the training course. Musaki, Arizona, Akashi, and Saori were watching him.

"You ready?" asked Arizona.

"More than I've ever been" Max said as he got on all fours and looks as if he was ready to pounce on someone.

"Go!" Arizona said. Max moved super fast through the spinning wooden curly poles and past the jade tortoise of wisdom. When he made it to the rotating fighting poles, he blocked every single one of them with his arms and legs. After that, he quickly maneuvered through the fire fields without a single scratch. Max stepped off the course and looked to the others.

"How'd I do?" Max asked.

"Seventeen seconds, you beat your previous record of twenty one seconds. Way to go Maxie" Arizona said as he patted the white Bengal tiger on his head.

"I'm so proud of you" Saori said as she kissed Max on the lips" Max returned the kiss and it turned into a passionate make-out session.

"Jeez. Get a room you two" Akashi groaned. Max and Saori looked to Akashi with looks of embarrassment as the others left.

"Sorry about that" Max said.

"I'm not" Saori said with a seductive tone and began kissing him again.

"Excuse me" a voice said. The couple ignored it and continued making out.

"EXCUSE ME!" shouted the voice. Max and Saori broke their kiss to look to the door and see a bunny wearing an eye-patch and had three claw-marks across his cheek.

"Can we help you?" Max asked.

"My shopping cart has been stolen, and my daughter is held inside that cart!" he told them. It sounded like a very desperate situation.

"Where are they now and what do they look like?" Saori asked.

"They're wolves, they're running around the Valley and causing destruction of private and public property the bunny said. Max and Saori looked at each other, smiled and nodded.

"Let's move!" they both ran out of the Palace.

Meanwhile, in the Valley of Peace, seven wolves were destroying stores and homes. The seventh one was pushing a wooden shopping cart with lots of items in it.

"This is so much fun! Whoever thought being a felon could be this much exciting!" said one wolf as he smashed a fruit stand with a large hammer.

"How about low life scum like yourself?" said a voice. The wolves turned around to see Musaki, Arizona, Akashi, Saori, and Max with fighting poses.

"Hand over the cart and we'll let you live" Arizona threatened.

"You want it? Come and get it!" shouted the seventh wolf as he pushed the cart down the road super fast.

"You take care of these creeps, I'll go get the cart and the kid!" Max said. He began running on all fours after the cart.

"Let's kick some tail" Akashi said. All four of them fought these wolf bandits and kicked them all down to the ground until some of them bled, had bruises, cuts, or a black eye.

"How long was that?" Saori asked.

"Three minutes long to take them out" said Musaki.

"Wait, where's Max?" asked Arizona.

"He's still running after that cart" Akashi explained.

Back with Max, the cart hit a rock so it stopped. Max walked over to the cart and spoke.

"You in there?" he asked. He heard whining and crying coming from inside the cart. Max ran over to where it was coming from and removed the big white tarp from the cart. Only to reveal a baby doll with a pull-out string, a note that said "Fooled You", and a fifty sticks of lit dynamite.

"Son of a B-" Max was about to say. But the whole cart exploded and Max was now lying on the ground seriously injured and burnt from the explosion.

Saori was the first to see what happened.

"MAX!" she shouted. She ran over to him to see him unconscious and burned badly. She held him in her arms and cried into his chest. Musaki, Arizona, and Akashi ran over in concern when they saw Max in Saori's arms.

"Max! Maxie, are you okay?" Musaki shouted with worry as he looked at Max's burned body that blew of most of his clothes, leaving him almost naked. Saori looked to Arizona and Akashi.

"We have to get him to the hospital! And quick!" she said. They nodded in agreement and ran the burnt, injured, and barely nude Max to the hospital.

"What happened?" asked the doctor who was walking by and noticed Max so he got a gurney and helped Saori placed him on it.

"A shopping cart that was filled with dynamite by some bandits, it exploded and Max was in the explosion" Musaki explained.

"Promise me he'll be okay?" Saori asked.

"I can't. He looks like he's in pretty bad shape, but I'll do everything I can" said the doctor. He rushed Max into the ER, with a horrified Saori, Musaki, Arizona, and Akashi watching.

**A/N: So, Max was in an accident that left him pretty severely injured, and now he's in the hospital. I hope Animation Universe 2005 and Master of Stories enjoyed the first chapter even though it was a little sad. More to come in the next update, including a way to save Max. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: It's about time I updated this. So, Max got fatally injured in a cart explosion that was set up by some bandits. Now he's in the hospital. Max, Musaki, Arizona, Akashi, Saori, hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Musaki, Arizona, Saori, and Akashi sat in chairs in front of a large rectangular window that gave them an image of Max in his hospital bed.

"Look at him. I've never seen him so helpless, so destroyed, so weak" Musaki said. Max's left arm and left leg were amputated off, he had a breathing tube in his mouth that went down to his throat, fourth degree burns all over his body, bandages around his waist, and wires attached to his body.

"I know, I can believe it either. I should have checked that cart out first" Akashi said.

"It's not your fault, we didn't know that this was gonna be a trap. I just hope Maxie's gonna be alright" Arizona said.

"That's not happening, I'm afraid" said a voice. They turned around to see a goose doctor. The goose walked over to the window.

"He's suffered fourth degree burns all over eighty percent of his body. He's lost vision in his right eye, he'll most likely be deaf, blood has been contaminated with outside germs when some of the wounds were opened up. He's lost feeling in his left arm and leg, so we had to cut those off" the doctor explained. Saori was so devastated to hear these things.

"What will happen if he survives?" Saori asked. The doctor took a deep breath and spoke.

"If he survives, which is highly unlikely, he'll be paralyzed from the waist down, confined to a wheelchair. He won't be able to do Kung fu ever again" said the doctor. They all gasped in terror.

"Are you serious!?" Musaki exclaimed.

"He'll never do Kung fu ever again in his life!?" Akashi shouted.

"He might die!?" Saori exclaimed.

"Not yet he won't!" shouted a voice from behind them. They turned to see a slender leopard with a lab coat on and he walked up to the window.

"Name's Tim Kessler, with Armstrong Robotics" the leopard said introducing himself.

"Pleasure" Arizona said softly. Tim walked up in front of them.

"There is a way to save Max" Tim said simply. Their eyes widened in shock to hear that there was a way to make sure their friend would live.

"What is it?" asked Saori.

"Armstrong robotics will provide your friend with a prosthetic body, meaning that he will be wearing an indestructible exo-skeleton. Most of his body will be intact inside the machine, but only the vital organs that he needs in order to survive. It's the perfect way to save him" Tim persuaded. Everyone sounded on board with the idea except for Saori.

"You say you can save him, but what does that mean? What kind of life will he live?" asked Saori.

"I'll call him, Robo-Warrior. The perfect evil fighting machine. Equipped with all sorts of Kung fu weapons, and every single Kung fu technique downloaded into his computer systems. He will be the perfect fighter, this is the future of Kung fu and Chinese justice" Tim said. Saori took a deep breath but then looked to the unconscious Max.

"I'll do it. Just make sure he lives" Saori said to Tim. Tim then handed Saori a clip board and she signed her name on it. So did Musaki, Arizona, and Akashi. Tim took the clip board back and spoke into a phone.

"We've got the papers signed. Take him away" he said. Then two robots carried Max on his gurney to the outside of the hospital.

"Please be okay. Please be okay" Saori whispered to herself.

**A/N: And thus, this is how Max becomes 'Robo-Warrior'. It'll be awesome in the next chapter when we see the finished product. Hope you guys liked it, Akashi, Saori, Max, Musaki, Arizona. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
